


Never Seen You Care

by dozierosieposie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Butterflies, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Providence Falconers, Stanley Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozierosieposie/pseuds/dozierosieposie
Summary: Dex and Nursey reach an understanding.Set after the Phone Moment from 4.03 (Presser), with our boys being caring dorks.





	Never Seen You Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was written all in one sitting, so it may just be a thought spew... oh well im happy with it.  
> [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFkTu8Y1KLs) was playing while I wrote and it's honestly rlly perfect for this???  
> [I have a tumblr](https://dozierosieposie.tumblr.com/)

“Hey Bitty? Your phone was sitting on the pool table? It’s dead.”

Bitty blinks like he doesn’t understand the question. Dex frowns and holds out the phone, which seems to snap him out of his confusion.

“Oh! Thanks, Dex. You can set it on down right there. Let me get these eggs out there...” He takes the plate of pancakes and scurries out of the kitchen with the speed of Jessica Ennis on rocket skates.

Dex is still frowning at Bitty’s phone when Nursey wanders into the kitchen. “Sup.” He takes a carton of orange juice, chugs it down, and looks at it reverently. “Oh, orange juice, you are my only solace, the only remedy to my cursed hangover.” He looks over at Dex, as if to accuse him of intruding upon his moment with the juice. “What’cha got there?”

“I-uh, it’s Bitty’s phone, he let it die.”

“So, put it on charge?” The obvious tone in his voice makes Dex sigh frustratedly.

“No, man. Bitty _never_ lets his phone die. Remember that trip we took to the DIY store?”

“Oh shit yeah.” Nursey huffs a laugh, “Took us so long to find a plug. I thought that lawn mower salesman was gonna have an aneurism.”

“ _Exactly_. He wouldn’t just let it die. I’m worried. I… I don’t think he’s okay.”

“What, because of the kiss? Yeah, man, maybe…” Nursey has come around to stand across the kitchen island from him, his green eyes watching him. Assessing him, maybe. Dex feels uncomfortable from the attention.

“I mean, I know he’s not out to his mom? And now…” Dex rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, struggling to get his words out. He isn’t talkative at the best of times, much less with Nursey. He isn’t sure why he’s voicing all this to Nurse, of all people, but the words keep coming. “I dunno, man. I’m just- I’m worried about him.”

“Okay. So what’cha wanna do about it?”

Dex’s head snaps up. That… is unexpected. Dex had expected Nursey to blow him off, to tell him Bitty was fine and to stop worrying, especially seeing as those worries were coming from him. But here he was, taking Dex seriously, asking him how he wanted to help Bitty. It’s… new.

He realises that he’s been staring at Nursey for several long seconds without responding, as Nurse raises an eyebrow and says, “What?”

“I-uh, nothing, just, you’re so chill all the time – I guess it’s a surprise when you care.”

Nursey looks tremendously unimpressed. Dex curses himself inwardly.

“That-“ Dex starts, “That came out wrong.”

“Yeah,” Nursey says shortly, “It did.” He moves to leave the kitchen, but Dex strides across the island to catch his arm.

“Nurse, wait. I-I didn’t mean it the way it came out, man, I’m sorry-“

Nursey rolls his eyes. “Whatever man, just ‘cus you’ve chosen to see me a certain way-“

“Wait, what?”

“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stick to the way you see me. I do care about people. I wanna help Bitty. Shit, that guy deserves all the good stuff in life, y’know? Don’t want him to have a hard time of it.”

“Nurse, I…” Dex realises he still has a hold on Nursey’s arm, and hurriedly lets go. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it the way it came out, I- shit, I’m not good at words.” He runs his fingers through his hair agitatedly, noticing the smirk that has crept its way onto Nursey’s face. “I just, you and me, we’ve never got along much. I didn’t expect you to take me seriously, I guess.”

Nursey moves to sit at one of the stools around the island, his expression softer. “Nah, Dex, I wouldn’t do that, not when it comes to Bitty. If it was Ollie or Wicks, maybe…”

Dex laughs nervously. “Yeah, I should’ve figured that. Sorry man.”

“It’s chill.” Nursey smiles at him, and Dex finds himself smiling back. His mouth feels dry. Nursey has a nice smile; Dex feels a warm fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

“So,” Nursey says, twirling the orange juice around in his hands, “You never answered me. What do you want to do about Bitty?”

Oh, right. They had been talking about Bits. Dex shrugs, the frown returning to his face. He pushes up the sleeves of his flannel shirt, aware of Nursey watching him. “Not sure there’s much we can do. All I wanna do is protect the guy, but this is Bitty’s shit, we can’t really get involved. We should just let him know we’re there for him, right?”

“Right.” Nursey looks at him a long time, and Dex feels his ears heat up under his piercing gaze. Have his eyes always been that intense? They're sharp and alert, even in Nursey's hungover state, shaded by long, dark eyelashes, and Dex is close enough to see a ring of gold encircling the green. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Nursey lifts the orange juice to his lips again, smirking, “Guess it’s just a surprise to see you care.”

“Bro, shut up.” He bumps Nursey’s shoulder with his own. His shoulders are solid, strong. Dex shakes his head.

Nursey puts down the orange juice. “When I met you, I thought you were some uptight bro who needed the stick taking out his ass.”

Dex tries to look outraged but Nursey’s smile gets the best of him. “Not gonna lie, bro, I probably was that kind of guy when you met me.”

Nursey laughs. “Yeah, maybe. But _under_ that, you’re loyal to the dudes. You do have a heart, tin man.”

Dex punches his arm, lightly. “I’ve got their backs on and off the ice, just like they’ve got mine.”

Nursey looks at him. “Yeah, we do.”

The eye contact lasts a second longer than it should.

Dex clears his throat. “May- maybe rooming with you next year won’t be so terrible.”

Nursey puts a hand to his chest in mock surprise. “What’s this? Praise from the great William Poindexter? I’m flattered.”

“Oh my god shut _up._ ”

They’re laughing and jostling each other. Nursey hops off his stool. Has he always been a couple of inches shorter than Dex? He’s just the right height to rest his head on Dex’s shoulder, but Dex doesn’t know why he’s thinking that.

“I’ll go tell Bits we’ll do the dishes and shit.”

“Oh god is that what we’ve signed up for?”

“Hey, it was your idea, Poindexter.” Nursey laughs as he ambles out of the kitchen, leaving Dex staring after him.

“Hey, Bitty,” he hears him say, “Me ‘n Dex’ll serve the rest of the pie, and we’ll clear up for you yeah?”

“Goodness, Nursey. What do you get out of it, mister?”

“Nothing, man. It’s the least we could do. You chill now, yeah?” he pats Bitty’s shoulder.

“I- thank you, Nurse.”

“Got your back, bro.”

Dex watches Bitty visibly relax at Nursey’s words, his slim shoulders losing some of their tension as he settles back against Jack’s shoulder. They’re listening to Ransom telling a story about him falling in the pond on campus. Rans punctuates his words with lots of hand gestures and glances at Tater, to check he’s listening. Dex smiles and grabs a dishcloth as Nursey comes back to the kitchen. There it is again – that warm feeling. It loosens his shoulders, melts away some of the worry lodged in his chest. Nursey flicks him with a tea towel and he laughs. Yeah. Shit’ll be okay. They’ve got each other’s backs. All of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me kudos or some feedback, every bit is loved and appreciated by me!!


End file.
